


Jealousy

by FUCK_NUGGETS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Cliffhangers, F/F, Jealousy, Lingerie, andalsomercyinkeyholelingeriesoundsfuckingadorableidkaboutyou, drunk mercy too, honestly i just didnt feel like writing nsfw, if you've seen my past works its a surprise ik, its a cute pairing, maybe eventually for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCK_NUGGETS/pseuds/FUCK_NUGGETS
Summary: After Ana Amari reunited with her daughter and Overwatch, Angela begins to feel a bit left out.





	

Deep down inside Angela Ziegler was happy for her partner- she truly was, but admittedly the doctor did miss having her favorite patient drop into the medbay every now and then to say hello. It just happened to be that her 'favorite patient' was also her girlfriend.

  
Ever since Ana Amari rejoined Overwatch and reunited with her daughter everything had changed for the blonde doctor. She couldn't help the pit of jealousy that formed within her stomach every time she saw Fareeha at her mother's side during break, and when confronting her lover about it, Angela would receive a “you wouldn't understand” or something along those words.

  
It was disappointing to return from work to an empty room each night, and it was even worse falling asleep without a gentle presence behind her as she had become accustomed to.  
Angela had something else in mind this night though.

  
The slightly buzzed doctor swung her empty room door open and entered with a bounce in her step. Everything was in place; untouched. It was as if no one ever set a foot inside by how pristine it was.

  
Cheeks burning red hot and hair messier than usual, the blonde woman bit back a smile as she carefully closed the door behind her with her back leaning against it and sitting her butt to the carpet floor. She giggled to herself thinking about what she was about to do before leaping to her feet and approaching her closet. Angela slowly hooked her hand into the handle and gracefully opened the closet door, admiring the various lab coats and battlefield gear that belonged to herself.

  
A smug smile still planted on her lips, Angela browsed towards the back of the closet. Casual clothing and pajamas that she often shared with her partner were located there, but she still hadn't found what she was currently looking for. Once she found it, her smile grew wider.

  
Angela leaned in and carefully pulled out the hanger holding the black laced lingerie that Fareeha had picked out specifically for the lean medic. Angela glanced at the digital clock beside her bed. 9:21 shone in holographic blue.

  
Before her mother had showed up Fareeha was always home well before seven in the afternoon. Brushing off the thought, Angela sauntered to the neatly made bed and removed her pristine white lab coat. The rest of her clothing followed similarly and she slipped into the laced undergarment.

  
The top consisted of completely lace other than the stitching around keyhole on the center of the chest. She vividly remembers how much coaxing Fareeha had to do to simply get Angela to try it on, never mind to buy it.

  
But here she was wearing it freely. Once more blue eyes glanced over at the clock. 9:24.

  
Assuming her lover would (hopefully) return soon, Angela stood up to turn off the lights with a sing song step and returned to the bed, almost tripping on her discarded clothing; just in the nick of time as well, as she heard the unlocking of the doorknob.  
The doctor scrambled to lay stomach-down on top of the covers of the full size bed. She rested her head in crossed arms in front of her, barely hiding her mouth and nose. She could feel the heat radiating off of her face.

  
Light filled the room with the flick of a switch.

  
To say the least, Fareeha's expression was surprised. Plausibly because the person who stood in the doorway was not Fareeha Amari, but her mother, Ana.  
With a cutoff gasp the panicked doctor scurried under the blankets as hurriedly as she could, but it was too late.

  
Let's just say that the night didn't as Angela had planned.

  
The next few days passed as what usual passed for around here recently. Angela would wake up to an empty bed, see her girlfriend and her mother eating breakfast together, she'd eat breakfast alone in the medbay, work as usual, return home to an empty room, and sleep alone.

  
On the fourth day of this cycle it started the same. Wake up, breakfast, work, but upon return to the room her day changed for the better. Angela swung open the door reached towards the switch.

  
Light filled the room with a flick of her finger.

  
Atop their bed lay a completely nude Fareeha.  
She lay on her stomach with her arms crossed, her head lay in them and she had a complacent expression on her face. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: pompytt.tumblr.com


End file.
